


dreams do come true

by sleep_deprived_writer



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Valentine's Day, and I don't know how to tag, and nervous, soft, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_deprived_writer/pseuds/sleep_deprived_writer
Summary: It's Grantaire and Enjorlas's first Valentitnes Day as a couple. Enkorlas is extremely nervous and extremely in love. They are both very cheesy.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 16





	dreams do come true

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! welcome to....this. Whatever this is. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Fair warning this is unbetaed and i am shit at both spelling and grammar so good luck.

It’s their first Valentines Day together. Enj has had it planned for weeks. Months. Maybe even years. He wanted it to be perfect. He knew R didn’t always believe him when he said ‘I love you’ but maybe just maybe he could show R how much he loved him. 

He had reserved a night in a gallery that R liked. He had ordered from their favorite restaurant. It was perfect except he had forgotten one important detail. R. He didn’t know how to get him there at all without giving it away so he called Chetta, who called Bousset, who called Joly, who called Jehan, who told Bahorel to get R to the Soiel Gallery. 

When Bahorel dropped R off Enj was sitting at a table in the middle of the gallery trying not to mess up the hair he tamed into a bun but failing. 

He loved R so much but R rarely let himself believe it. He wanted R to belive it so badly. 

“Enj....” a hesitant voice asked from the door. Enj practically leaped out of his chair to meet R at the door. 

“Hi, love.” Enj said giving a bright smile. 

“Did you do this for me?” R’s green eyes were glistening with tears and Enj was so afraid that he’d fucked up. 

“Yes I did. I wanted to give you an amazing Valentines Day. I wanted to show you how much I love you because I love you so so so much.” Enj took a breath and powered on “I know you don’t always believe it when I say it so I wanted you to have physical proof of my love for you. And - hmph-“ he was cut off by R’s lips on his. The only thing that managed to always turn his normally loud brain to mush. He couldn’t think anymore but all too soon R broke the kiss. He didn’t go far though. He touched foreheads with Enj.

“Enj. Never doubt that I know you love. I could never forget a miracle like this.” R gave Enj a smile that could light up the world. He never got why R called him Apollo especially when R was his sun. 

For the rest of their night and into the morning their smiles never ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Come over and visit me @heliianthus-annnus on tumblr. I rarely update but when I do I appricaiate validation!


End file.
